What Happens When (Legendary Pokemon Edition!)
by StarMaster7
Summary: What Happens When. . . . -you erase the legendaries' memories? -you transform everyone into a Pichu? -you send them into THE DOOR? -you trap them in your own dimension and actually do all of these? Join me as I do all of this and more. All ideas are welcome. You can even hop into the story if you want! Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Welcome to my dimension!

_Hello everyone! My life has been overly crazy, and I've never gotten into a writing mood. That's why I haven't posted anything in FOREVER. So now, I'm back! I thought of this idea one day, and it went uphill from there, so I've decided to go through with it! Thanks to all who read this!_

* * *

I stood in a meadow. Not much was around me. Hills, grass, etc. But that wasn't the exciting part. I brushed my raven-colored hair out of my eyes, and clapped my hands. The clap echoed, until suddenly all of the pokemon legendaries materialized out of nothing, in the valley. I stood at the top of the hill. Looking around at my prisone - I mean, _guests_, I saw looks of confusion on almost everyone's face.

Articuno and Zapdos were wondering if they had magically gained psychic powers and teleported themselves here.

Entei and Suicune were yelling in loud, obnoxious voices, Raikou yelling at the two of them, until Groudon walked over and stepped on (and flattened) the Fire and Water dogs. Raikou sighed in relief.

As the legendaries talked, I started to get angry. Honestly, no one noticed the cloaked girl standing at the top of the hill? The only non-pokemon there? Really? Frustrated, I yelled at them.

"HEY! WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP A MINUTE?"

They all shut up.

I cleared my throat, happy to get their attention. "Welcome legendaries. My name is Star. I have summoned and trapped you all in my own dimension. Don't worry, I'll let you out when you've done enough. I've brought you all here to satisfy the boredom of myself and of anyone else on Fanfiction who reads this. During each chapter, you will - "

In the middle of my explanation, Landorus yelled at me. "WHAT?! But American Idol is on - "

Landorus froze, unable to move. My hand was pointed at him, my blue eyes glowing. "Any more comments?"

No one responded.

I sighed. Why couldn't they just listen? It's not like I'm going to kill them or anything. . .

"As I was saying, during each chapter, I am going to have you all do something chosen by me or by someone on Fanfiction. Just to see what happens. Like seeing what happens when you go to a theme park. Or get turned into a Pichu. Or anything else we can dream up."

Rayquaza looked fed up. "What makes you think that you can keep us here? You're only a girl, you know. Any of us could easily kill you. . . " I could hear the venom in his voice.

Other legendaries sided with him.

"He's right!"

"She's just a human!"

"Why'd she bring us here anyway?"

"I'm hungry. . . Can I go home now?"

"QUIET!"

God, couldn't they just up and let me speak? I was literally fuming with anger. I actually might be. "IF ANY OF YOU REBEL AGAINST ME AGAIN, YOU WILL FACE THE DOOR!"

On cue, a large door, taller than me, made of black stone and covered with ancient carving appeared next to me. Horrible sounds could be heard coming from it. "Do I make myself clear?"

Silence. Maybe a few gulps.

"So you all know, I can do anything or make anything happen. We will have plenty of guests, and many random themes. If I get angry or just bored, I will send someone into THE DOOR."

Mew raised his paw.

"Yes, Mew?"

"Do we have to call it THE DOOR? Isn't the door much easier?"

"No. It must be THE DOOR. Caps lock is fun. No exceptions."

"Anything else?"

Arceus, angered that someone kidnapped him and his creations, bellowed, "How do you get all of this power? I created the universe for God's sake! Its not fair!"

I gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Arcy. Everything will be a-okay. I just happen to be the writer of this story, so I can do whatever I please. You can do whatever you want in someone else's story."

Most of the pokemon stared at her blankly.

I clapped my hands, eager to continue. "Oh, and by the way, you will be unable to leave the valley until I return. To make sure you all stay in line, I will leave THE DOOR here. Now, I must go to plan the tortu - I mean chapters. Good-bye!"

This time, THE DOOR had chains over it as well. I could see some faces pale. The chains rattled from something pushing from within.

A portal formed and I stepped through, smiling as I teleported away.

And there was much rejoicing.

* * *

_Yep! I got all kinds of things planned. But I want your ideas! Feel free to review, but if you want to share an idea, PM me. Just tell me what you want to see happen. You can come in yourself (like how I'm Star); you can give a chapter theme; I don't care. All ideas are good ones. Thank you everyone, and please stick with the story! _


	2. Jousting, guests, and Cresselia blows up

_I'm back! Sorry it took so long - I hate tests! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and PMd! I'm not using all of the requests immediately, but if you stick around they'll all appear eventually. Because I forgot last chapter, here's my disclaimer:_

_Pokemon belong to whoever came up with them. All human/pokemon hybrid characters belong to whoever owns them. Only Star and THE DOOR belong to me._

* * *

The same portal appears in the meadow, and I walk out once more. I had a huge smile on my face, happy to get back to torturing my priso- I mean, entertaining my guests.

I could hear the groans, and the looks of hate, but I paid none of it any mind. "Hello legendaries! Me back now! Did you miss me?" Grumbles of 'nope' and 'never' could be heard, and then Mewtwo piped up in a high-pitched girly voice, "I missed you, Star!"

I saw Zapdos and Zekrom, who were standing near him, look at him with really confused expressions. He looked wildly at all of us. "That wasn't me!" he denied, "It was her!" I waved my hand over the crowd. "Nonsense; it was you." I said.

The rest of the legendaries (which I had just possessed) turned to him. "Nonsense; it was you. . ." they chanted. Mewtwo screamed like a little girl and ran into Groudon, who looked down at him and stepped on him.

I clapped my hands together, thinking that I should possess most of them and have a zombie apocalypse later. . . .

"Anyways, we have our first two guests!" Suddenly, a huge thunderbolt of pale blue lightning struck in the middle of the meadow. Then it formed a boy with black hair and electric blue eyes. "Star!" he called with a wave. "Pokemon, meet Sicomba! Hey Sic, what's up?" I said as I walked up to him.

"You ready?" He nodded. "Definitely." I took out my megaphone out of thin air. "LADIES AND GENTLEPOKEMONS OR WHATEVER YOU ARE," I started, "WELCOME TO THE FIRST AND LAST EVER ANNUAL JOUSTING TOURNAMENT!" And with that, a castle, jousting arena, and spectator seats magically appeared. All of the legendaries were magically placed in the stands.

"Latios! Latias! Come here!" Nervously, they glanced at each other. They slowly flew down to the field. "Sic, you take Latios - I'll take Latias." We hopped on our mounts are took our positions. I pulled out my megaphone again. "TODAY WE SHALL JOUST ATOP LATIAS AND LATIOS! SIC AND I WILL GO FIRST!" I heard Cobalion whisper to Terrakion, "Does she have to use the megaphone?" "I HEARD THAT! AND YES, I DO! UNLESS YOU WISH TO FACE THE DOOR." After that, they all shut up.

Sicomba stared menacingly at them, then turned to me. "Star, can I please dissect one?" I shook my head. "I need them for future chapters, Sicomba. But you can threaten them with that." And we both smiled evilly in agreement.

I clapped my hands, and this time, beautifully crafted armor appeared over Sic and I. Lances in hand, we charged at each other. Latias was gaining speed, and I called out a command. "LATIAS, DRAGON PULSE!" She did as I said, and Sicomba, the little copy-cat, did the same thing. They exploded on contact, sending dust everywhere.

When it cleared, Sic and I had our lances crossed, a stunt executed perfectly. (just as we planned it ahead of time. . .;D)

I got off my mount. "WHO'S NEXT? DARKRAI, CRESSELIA; YOU'RE UP!" Sic walked up to me and shook my hand. "Nice job, Star." "You too. Wanna stay and see the rest?" "Nah - I have a disecti - I mean, a science experiment to get to." Then he turned to the crowd, grinning like a madman. "TOODLES, Y'ALL! BE NICE TO STAR, OR YOU BECOME MY SCIENCE EXPERIMENT, GOT IT?" Everyone looked warily at him. Jirachi whimpered. He snapped his fingers with an evil grin and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Well, that went well! DARKRAI! CRESSELIA! HURRY UP ALREADY!" I could hear snickers from the crowd - laughing at the Lunar Duo and Cresselia's evil grin. I thought she looked almost too happy. _Well, at least it will be interesting_, I thought.

When they arrived at the arena, Cresselia looked like she was about to burst with joy. Her face rivaled my evil grin (and that's saying something). "BRING IT ON, DARK BOY!" she yelled. Darkrai looked at me. "Dark Boy? Since when am I Dark Boy?" I shrugged, as I have never seen Cresselia act this way before. This was getting creepy. . .

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, CHARGE!" I said into my megaphone. Cresselia ran, or flew, I guess, at Darkrai, screaming with mad joy. Most of the legendaries were gaping at her - she was the quiet, peaceful Cresselia. Since when was she a madpokemon?

What surprised me was that when they collided, Cresselia exploded. Like, _exploded._ I honestly don't know where that came from. "Um. . . That was. . . unexpected. Let's change topics, shall we?" I said. I snapped my fingers and appeared in an identical meadow, minus the medieval stuff and the Lunar Duo. Mew raised his paw. "What just - "

"Cresselia went on a rampage against Darkrai, blew up, and now is in a hospital. I think that went. . . overboard. I think I've held off my next guest for too long. . . I hope she's not upset. . . DIALGA! PALKIA! DO ME A FAVOR, WOULD YOU?"

"Whaa?" asked Palkia.

"You and Dialga. Argue over something."

The Cosmic Duo looked at each other, then back at me. "Say that again?" asked Dialga.

"Argue over something."

Palkia shrugged. "Well, Dialga does cheat a lot in our contests. . . "

Dialga's face turned red. "I never! How dare you, Palki - "

"Yes, you do! You go back in time and do it again!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

For no apparent reason, a blue meteor shower begins, one landing right between the arguing duo. They look at them strangely, until the one that landed in front of them burst open. A girl with magenta hair and crimson eyes came out of it. She launched herself at Palkia. "Mommy!" she said as she hugged the legendary.

I walked up to the new arrival. "Cousin!"

Everyone was really confused - since when did Star have a cousin, or Palkia a human kid?

The girl turned to me. "Star!" "Kiya! Everyone! This is one of our permanent hosts: Kiya!"

Confetti appeared out of nowhere and fell from the sky.

Palkia stared at the new arrival. "Kiya. . . what are you doing here?" "Star invited me. She's my cousin, you know. We're just here to have a little fun, that's all."

Dialga walked up to me and glared at me. "How dare you bring my daughter here?!" And the Temporal Lord blasted me with a Roar of Time.

To the disappointment of my prisoners, I remained unscathed. "Dialga, you know I control THE DOOR. Behave yourself. If you weren't Kiya's dad, I'd blow you up right now."

He grumbled, but walked away, Palkia with him.

"Well, Kiya! Now that you're here, shall we have some fun?"

"Nah - besides, I need time to perfect my requests."

I opened a portal. "Shall we?"

Kiya smiled. "We shall." And she walked in, going wherever the portal led.

"PEACE TO THE WORLD, PEEPS! NOW BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" And I walked through the portal, leaving the legendaries alone once more.

* * *

_Again, so sorry for taking so long! I want to personally thank KiyaShirona14 for bringing in Kiya for us all. And everyone else who took the time out of their day to read this. I promise the next chapter will be up faster! Please R&R!_

_All ideas are welcome, and I'm accepting co-hosts! _


End file.
